Before You Go
by NayruSapphire
Summary: This is my first FanFiction, so I started with a simple one-shot between Link and Zelda! - Before Link has to go up against Ganon yet again, Zelda wants him to know how much she loves him in case something should go wrong. ( Yeah, summary sucks, but enjoy! XD )


**Hello, everybody! This is my first Fanfiction, so sorry if it's not too great. :P But I thought I would start with a simple one-shot to get a feel for it before I start an actual story (a story I already have in mind, in fact ;D ha ha)! **

**I hope you guys enjoy and read my stuff. Writing is really important to me, so if there's **_**anything **_**you think I can do differently to improve, please tell me! I only want to get better! :) Thanks - Anyways! Here you go...**

"Princess, we _must _take action now! We cannot wait any longer." The guard insisted urgently. "Ganon has threatened to come tomorrow! We need to be ready."

"Mm, aye. I am aware of the dangers, Calum." Zelda sighed, pushing back her long blonde hair, frustrated. "But we must also think of the consequences of the wrong move. And strategy."

The guard, Calum, jabbed his finger at the map laid out before them on the table. "The King of Evil has already passed through Kakariko Village and should be heading to Zora's Domain about now. In other words - he's way too close for comfort." He informed her, shaking his head. "We should act now."

Zelda splayed her fingers of both hands out on the map, bracing herself as she leaned forward against the table. Her lips pursed in a concentrated pout as she inspected the map closely. She found herself thinking of Link and how she didn't want to send him against Ganon again! Yet... he had proven himself on more than one occassion of his ability to protect Hyrule and all of its inhabitants, including her. She sighed. He was in the other room, discussing strategy with Hyrule's soldiers, but she wished they were alone together. Zelda wanted nothing more than to be in his arms before they moved out tomorrow to fight yet another attack by Ganon on the land of Hyrule.

Turning toward Calum, she said, "Okay. We will go tomorrow, then. Will you have men ready by then?"

"Aye, Princess Zelda."

"Good." She nodded to him and he quickly departed to prepare. Releasing another sigh, she rolled up the thin map, placing it in the table's safe drawer. She then turned and walked out into the corridor, her long dress sweeping over the floor. Zelda walked swiftly to her room, waiting for Link to be done with his duties for the night. She felt the need for him growing inside of her, to feel his warmth. Even just his voice.

Several minutes later, her chamber door cracked open slightly, closing again as someone stepped inside. She sat up from lying back on her bed, knowing who it was immediately, just by the silhouette.

"Zelda." Came the familiar, deep voice she knew so well. The bed dipped significantly as Link joined her on the soft mattress. He automatically wound his arms around her protectively, pulling her snugly against his side. She fit perfectly against him, like a puzzle she was so incredibly happy she'd solved when they'd met. Link's long dark blonde hair tickled her jaw slightly as he leaned over a bit and nuzzled her neck, his soft lips ghosting over her skin, elliciting a soft sigh from the blonde princess.

"How was your day?" He whispered against her neck, his lips moving against her skin with his words.

Zelda blinked, trying to think coherently as his mouth continued over her throat, causing her to bite her lip as a shiver lit up her spine. "It was... long. And I, um..." she gasped softly in surprise when his hand curved over her hip and down her thigh, pulling her leg forward and hitching it over his own hip.

Link smiled slyly at her, very much aware of the effect he had on her. He trailed his hand back up her leg slowly, pressing his hand flat on the small of her back, and pulled her even closer.

Through the haze of feeling clouding her mind, a single thought burned through and caused Zelda to turn away from him frowning. She kept her legs entwined with his, however.

Link pulled back slightly, his features shifting from happy to concerned. "Zelda, what is it? Have I done something wrong?" He asked softly, holding her securely by the waist again. She turned her eyes back to him, causing Link to furrow his brow at the small pool of tears gathering beneath her pupils. "Zelda...?"

"No, no L-Link... it wasn't you, I just..." Zelda sniffed, shaking her head as Link watched her expectantly. She looked up at him again. "I know you've p-proven yourself before. But no matter _how many times_ you go up against Ganon, I always get so... worried. He doesn't fight fair. And if I ever lost you..." her voice trailed off, a new wave of tears slipping over her soft cheeks and collecting at her chin.

Link frowned, tugging her even closer and gently pressing his lips to her tears. "Zelda." He whispered, stroking a hand over her hair affectionately. "It'll be alright."

"No, Link. I just..." she sighed, snuggling closer to him. She looked up at his face, cupping his cheek lightly. Link turned into her touch, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply, letting her sweet, floral sense fill him and put him at ease. He relaxed against her as Zelda captured his lips with her own.

"I love you." Zelda breathed against his lips, her fingers sliding up into his hair. Link curved his hands over her hips, his arms winding tightly around her waist.

"I love you too." He whispered as he slid his mouth from hers and planted kisses along her jaw. Zelda released a soft sigh, tilting her head to the side slightly to allow him better access. He continued to brush kisses over her jaw and down her throat, his teeth occassionally lightly grazing her skin. Zelda's heart sped up significantly and her breath came in short gasps as she pulled him even closer. He leaned forward, gently pushing her back on the large bed, and returned his lips to hers which she welcomed by kissing him deeply. Her breath hitched in her throat when one of his hands slid up her leg, pulling her dress up with it, and slid over her thigh. Zelda boldly nipped his lower lip, causing Link to let out a soft groan and deepen their kiss even further.

Link sat up quickly, pulling Zelda with him so she was in a sitting position, and kept his mouth on hers as he slowly undid the laces on the back of her gown. He pushed one of her sleeves off her shoulder and pressed his lips softly to the newly revealed skin. Zelda sighed, her hands fisting in the front of his shirt, tugging him closer to her. Every touch from him on her skin felt like fire and she loved it. Zelda tugged the rest of her gown off, a bit impatiently, and pressed her body up against Link's, laying him back on the mattess this time and straddling his hips. She sat up, on top of him while he lay there looking at her with lust-filled eyes, and began removing his tunic, which he hurriedly helped her with. Once the piece of clothing was dropped to the floor, Zelda slid her fingers down his chest slowly, leaning over to place kisses on his bare skin. His chest rose and fell rapidly with his increased breathing and, with a groan he pulled her back up to his mouth. He pushed her lips slightly apart with his own, slipping his tongue into her warm mouth, and she moaned quietly.

Then Zelda smirked a little against his lips and brought her hips down to meet his, causing him to gasp and moan loudly into her mouth. She grinded her hips into his slowly but firmly and he broke the kiss to tilt his head back, biting his lip. She moved her hands down to his belt, but just as she was about to start with the buckle, she suddenly found herself on her back with Link over her now. He quickly brought his hands around her back to unhook her bra, while capturing her lips once again between his. Zelda's mind immediately sharpened again and, when he pulled away her cover, her arms crossed over her chest protectively, having not shown her naked chest to _anyone_ before. Link felt her tense and automatically pulled back slightly, breathing unevenly. His eyes flicked to her covered chest to her blushing face. He wrapped his hands around her wrists gently.

"I'm s-sorry, Link, I just-" Zelda began.

"No, don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for." He said softly, breath brushing sweetly across her skin, tempting. "But, Zelda, it's okay..." he very gently pulled on her wrists to pull her arms away, and she hesitantly moved them away, blushing deeper when she caught Link staring.

"D-don't stare..." Zelda mumbled, turning her head away. Link looked at her, pulling her back around to face him. He pressed his lips to her forehead, then the tip of her nose, then finally her lips.

"Zelda, you're beautiful." Link whispered against her lips, curving his hands back around her waist. A deep blush ignited over Zelda's cheeks and Link smiled, the tips of his fingers trailing slowly down her neck, over her collarbone, and between her small, pale breasts which he kissed lightly. Zelda let out a breathy sigh as his lips set fire to her whole body from the tiniest touch and her wanting grew, watching Link longingly. He lifted his head slightly, looking up at her through his lashes.

He brought his lips to hers again, then pulled back once more to look at her, that question in his expressive eyes. Zelda ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him forward and kissing him deeply in answer. He got the message and covered her with his body again, moving his lips with hers passionately. Their mouths molded together perfectly, sending flutters through Zelda's stomach. She dragged her fingers down his chest, sending delicious shivers through him, and worked on removing his belt and trousers. He helped her tug them off once his belt was discarded and remained only in his smallclothes. Pretty soon, they both lay completely bare.

Link brought his lips down to skim over her jaw and travel down her throat. Breathing quite irregularly, he looked at her, asking if she was totally ready. Zelda slid one of her legs against his, looking up at him, the burning in her core increasing with every second.

She nodded. "Yes," she breathed, lips barely brushing his as she spoke. "Please, Link... I want you." She looked at him with lust-filled eyes. Link groaned at her words, shifting so that he was above her completely. Zelda spread her legs, inviting him in, and he positioned himself right at her entrance.

"I can stop when you want, just say..." Link whispered, knowing it would hurt her the first time. He practically trembled with want as his arousal brushed her core and he leaned over her, pushing his hips forward gently and entering her slowly.

"Ah!" Zelda gasped, small flashes of pain lighting up her spine at the unfamiliar sensation. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, eyes sqeezed shut. Link stilled, not moving until she got more used to the feeling. His lips slid over her cheeks, lightly picking up any tears that slipped out.

Zelda exhaled as the pain ebbed away and lifted her hips to pull him in deeper. Link obliged, sliding into her more and grunting softly. He had no idea she'd feel... so amazing. Her legs came up around him as he began moving back and forth inside her, elliciting a beautiful moan from her lips. He braced his hands on either side of her and slowly increased his pace, moaning as the pleasure between his legs built up with each thrust. Zelda moaned loudly as she felt herself build too, legs and arms tightening around Link as he sped up.

"Link..." Zelda closed her eyes, his name passing her lips. Link moaned softly, loving how she said his name. Her hips rose and fell rhythmically to meet each of his thrusts, her moans increasing in volume as her peak neared. Link pressed his lips together, fists clenching around the sheets tightly.

"Ahhh... Zelda, Zelda!" Link chanted, feeling his own end closing in, and moaned. Zelda panted, her back arching as she climaxd, releasing a long, loud moan. Link pushed harder into her, body against hers, and felt himself there at the peak. Her clenching around him finally pushed Link over the edge and eachother's names were cried out in the otherwise quiet night as they released together. Link's hips slowed, riding out the amazing wave of pleasure, and then finally came to a stop. Zelda relaxed around him, her weak limbs falling to her sides from around him, and tried slowing her breathing. Link exhaled deeply, staying in place for a few more minutes before sliding out of her and falling by her side to rest by her.

Link wrapped his arm over her waist, pulling her against him and nuzzling her neck. "Zelda." He whispered softly against her skin. Zelda smiled gently and ran fingers through his hair lightly, the fingers of her other hand tracing over his muscular chest.

"Yes?" She said, just as softly.

Link kissed her neck once lightly before lifting his head slightly. "Zelda... you're everything to me." He murmured, the tip of his nose brushing hers. "I love you so much."

Zelda pressed her lips to his barely, only a ghost of a kiss,but it somehow felt so much more intimate and deep than the others they'd shared.

"I love you too, Link." She mumbled, laying her head against his chest, eyes falling closed. Link smiled, kissing the side of her head and stroking her hair. He rested there, also eventually falling asleep as well, and remained connected with her, their limbs tangled so you couldn't tell where one ended and the other began.

**Aww - I absolutely adore those two! :3 Anyway, I really hope you liked it and please, please review! I'd love to get feedback! :D And if you **_**did**_** like it and there's a pairing you like and want to see written, just comment or PM me and I would love to do that ( it doesn't even have to be related to the Legend of Zelda )! **

**Secondly, as I mentioned at the top - I'm going to do a **_**real**_** story now! ;D I hope you guys check it out. Anyway, thank you SO much for reading this - hope to hear from you guys soon! REVIEW! XD Love y'all!**

**- NayruSapphire**


End file.
